Getter Robo: Revamped: Armageddon
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: "I don't care about the universe, as long as YOU die with it!" this fic is meant only for those either familiar with Getter Robo, or those who don't want the convoluted plot and read the first of my Revamped fics. rated M for: blood, gore, adult language, suggestive themes, nudity, and giant robots. enjoy!
1. The Moon Wars

It was just another day aboard Moon Base 1, according to the clocks. Officially it was day, but Lambert had suspicions. He slept the ten hours he was prescribed like everyone else, but he always awoke feeling like he slept no more than three. Most of his colleagues agreed with his feelings. The moon base was constantly being expanded, across the surface of the moon and even inside of it.

He had heard rumors that after breaking through the crust they encountered an extremely rare form of radiation. There was no concrete evidence of this, but it made him worry. What if one day he woke up with a third arm? But with no evidence, he couldn't push this claim. Lambert just wanted to go home, but his contract had him trapped on the space rock for another three months.

Lambert entered the airlock and waited for it to depressurize, before the doors opened and he stepped onto the moon's surface. He waved at one of his colleagues, an elderly woman named Chen as she operated a crane clearing out a meteorite crater, and approached his work station to collect debris from around the crater.

After working for an hour, a shadow appeared overhead. No alarms had gone off, so it wasn't a meteor. Lambert looked up, and gasped at the site of a destroyed Getter Robo. He had only seen them on TV reports, back during the dinosaur epidemic and when the military first contracted them. It was insane to see one here and now, in person.

The Getter floated towards the moon's surface, descending slowly a safe distance from Lambert. As it neared the surface, Lambert stepped forward to examine the giant machine closely. With no warning, black ooze spilled from the machine and covered Lambert. At first, he thought it was oil, but this thought quickly faded as the ooze seeped into his airtight suit designed to withstand the void of space. The ooze felt alive.

Lambert screamed as the ooze began to seep into his skin, calling into a silent radio for anyone to help him. Then the ooze began to eat Lambert from the inside out, draining his flesh into its' being, and pulling his mind along with it. As soon as Lambert and his suit were gone, the ooze moved on, now slightly larger than before.

The ooze crept towards Chen as she hauled up a piece of the meteorite, unaware of Lambert's fate and her own impending doom. The ooze rose into the air, its full height fourteen feet tall, and then it washed over the crane and onto Chen. Chen cried out in terror as the ooze crept inside the suit, and then under her skin. She begged for someone to help her, but the ooze had already eaten through the radio before attacking her.

With Chen dead, the ooze crept through the holes in Moon Base 1, holes in between atoms, and invaded the colony. It took twenty minutes before Lieutenant John Diallo made a distress call to Earth. "Help us, please! These… Invaders! They're like a black sludge that eat every organic material they encounter, and they move through the walls like they aren't even there! Hundreds are dead already, and the Invaders keep growing! Please, help us! I don't know how long I have until they reach the command room! Just please, do something!"

Within three hours the entire moon was covered in the Invaders. The people of Earth watched in fascination as the moon slowly turned black, unaware of the dark origin behind the color change. A day later, the pentagon released an official statement. "The moon has been taken over by an unconfirmed alien Invader. We are dispatching a squad of Getter Robos to deal with the Invaders, and to recover any survivors."

Two days later a large shuttle containing several Getter teams approached the moon. The first was Getter Robo Zan, an almost sexist version of the classic Getter. In its first configuration, it closely mirrored Getter-1, but with spikes pointing down, a pink frame, a metal skirt, and four red wings on its back. It was piloted by Azane Mizuki, Tsubaki Akiyama, and Kaede Shibaski. An entirely female team made of Japanese black ops members, trained in ninjutsu.

The next was Getter Black, a black redesign of Getter-1 with bleeding red eyes and a black and red cape. It was piloted by Ken Minamikaze, Misa Ikari, and Sho Tachibana. Until this point, Getter Robo Black had been used purely for suicide missions that the pilots were not expected to survive. Despite this, the pilots had survived fate three times.

The third and final Getter was Dino Getter Robo, a spiky and slender version of the classic Getter, that was crude in design. It boasted two large white wings and looked closer to a single machine rather than three than the other Getters. It was piloted by Joshua Banks, Adande Jackson, and Dan Sadowski.

Each Getter had been given a "minigun" to use on the mission, with a backpack full of items. They had been ordered that once they ran out of ammo, they were to change configurations to their second form and flee, and strategize how to deal with the Invaders without guns. Little was known about the Invaders, the only tidbits of information coming from a man's dying words.

As the shuttle approached the surface of the moon, the cabin began to depressurize. Once completed, the shuttle doors opened and the Getters jumped out, falling guns blazing into the blackness. They had no idea the hell they were entering. This would mark the beginning of the Hour-Long war between mankind and the Invaders. The first of the Moon Wars.


	2. Chapter 2

Bullets tore through the Invaders as though the ooze was flesh, spraying blood into the air. As the Getters descended, the ooze began to manifest into single entities. Teeth and eyes appeared on the surface of the Invaders as they split into near humanoid frames, growing to an equal size as the Getters. The eyes of the Invaders were yellow with red pupils, their flesh made of the black ooze that destroyed the scientists and workers aboard the moon colony. Their "teeth" were the repurposed bones of the humans they devoured, sprouting from their faces, hands, and in various other places. Some of the bones were claws and spikes, others served as armor.

"Back to back, NOW!" Azane ordered upon seeing the ooze begin to morph into creatures.

Azane and Joshua pressed their Getters together but Ken was paralyzed with fear at this transformation. His one single crippling fear being that of eyes, and now hundreds of giant eyes stared back at him. With a single fluid motion, an Invader pulled its right arm back, flesh turning to bone past the elbow, and pushed its new blade through the Getter's left eye and through Getter Black's cockpit.

"Ken, NO!" Misa screamed, as the Invader pulled its arm back and revealed the corpse of Ken, his entire torso impaled on the tip of the Invader's arm. "Change, Black-2!" Misa yelled, detaching the Getter and taking the lead, minigun falling to the ground.

Getter Robo Zan and Dino Getter continued to focus on the mission, mowing down the ever-approaching Invaders. Suddenly a flash of white covered the screens of Zan, and the machine's minigun fell into two pieces. The Invader that destroyed the Azane's gun now towered over her, preparing to move in for the kill.

"DIE YOU BASTERD!" Misa yelled, drill tearing through the Invader's flesh and tearing it to shreds.

"Getter Hizanto!" Azane yelled, the handle of a katanna launching over her shoulder pad just like the Getter Tomahawk. Getter Robo Zan grabbed the handle, and pulled a trigger, a blade popping out from within, stabbing through an Invader's abdomen with ease.

Azane pulled the blade left, cutting the Invader partially in half, before slashing the blade right and finishing the job. Azane then twirled the blade around in the Getter's hand, showing off her skills. Behind her, the Dino Getter charged forward through the Invaders, slicing through them with its jagged arm blades.

Getter Black narrowly dodged hits from the Invaders and counterattacked with its drill, while Getter Robo Zan used the moon's low gravity and jetpack to travel above the Invaders, slicing at them with no difficulty. Despite the loss of a single pilot, this mission was easy. These Invaders may be a dangerous foe for humans, but against a Getter they were nothing. That was what it seemed. Up until an Invader grabbed hold of Dino Getter Robo.

The other Invaders melted back into ooze and moved towards the other Invader, climbing onto the chassis of the Dino Getter. All three pilots screamed out for help as the Invaders entered the Getter, enveloping the pilots, and eating them alive, before the radios cut out, leaving the exact fate of the Getter pilots unknown.

"To hell with this, I'm helping them!" Misa declared, charging forward.

"Damn it Misa, think for god's sake!" Sho yelled, not wanting her life to end at the hands of this moron. "We have no idea what's happening! This could be a trap!"

"I don't care, I'm avenging Ken!" Misa replied.

Sho cursed and pulled the emergency release, just as a bone blade rose out of the ooze and slashed at where the Getter would have been had she not released. Instead however, Misa's plane was ensnared in the sudden emergence of a spider web like Invader, while Sho and the empty Getter-1 plane escaped safely.

"Care to give us a hand?" Sho growled at the idle Getter Robo Zan.

Azane snapped to her senses and charged forward, now accompanied by the twin Black Getter planes firing bullets into the ooze. Azane cut the second Black Getter plane free from its web, causing an Invader to suddenly materialize and stab Zan through the abdomen, killing Tsubaki not from its attack but from the void of space, flying out of her cockpit, tearing her right leg off against a piece of torn metal, and freezing to death as her organs ruptured.

"Form Getter-1, trust me. I have a plan." Misa said, his voice cold and determined.

"You sure about this?" Sho asked, glancing back at Getter Robo Zan as it clutched its wound in pain.

"Positive. There's no way this won't work." Misa replied.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sho said, getting into position behind Misa, as the empty plane took the lead. Getter Black formed and landed, prepared for a fight, but nothing came. Sho turned the screen onto an image of Misa's cockpit, and her eyes widened as she saw it was completely empty. She frantically attempted to signal Zan, but the radio would not connect. Black ooze seeped through the ceiling of her cockpit, dripping onto her head. Sho did not scream in the end. She was aware of her fate, and knew she could not change it. Instead she gave herself to the Invaders, and in return they made her death painless.

"We're not gonna make this, Boss." Kaede said, as she watched the still Getter Black, and the Invaders creeping up the legs of her own Getter.

"Shut up, Kaede! We can do this! We just have to detach and," Azane replied but was cut off.

"I already tried. The Getter's locked up. We're trapped." Now Invaders were crawling out of the floor, the black ooze seeping into Kaede's feet.

"Just shut up and let me think of a way to get out of this!" Azane snapped, looking around her cockpit for something she could use.

"I'm already dead, boss. They're coming for you too. Please, don't let them take the you too. Self-destruct. Blow them all to hell." As Kaede says this, the Invaders seep out of her mouth, rising into the ceiling to devour Azane. "I love you…"

"I love you too," Azane says as a tear falls from her eye against her will. There is no response. Azane began to flip a series of switches, causing a lever to rise out of the console. Azane places her hand onto the lever as the Invaders wrap around her ankles to pull her away from the lever without having a proper hold on her. Azane pulls the lever, and the Getter Core explodes a second later, radiation washing over the moon and consuming the Invaders, and here it was the death of Getter Robo began. An hour-long war over, both sides dead.


	3. Chapter 3

It took no time for the United Nations to continue the moon program. A single week past and they already had a hundred workers boarding a shuttle to repair the facility in expectation of the scientists who would conduct research there. They were to also repair the damaged Getters, apart from Zan who now lacked a Getter Core, and have them ready to be shipped back to Earth.

A year into maintenance, a dozen engineers stood in a hanger working on a mostly repaired Getter Black. One of the engineers, seated in the cockpit of Raven, activated the machine to examine how well it functioned and if more internal repairs would be needed. As the Getter Core came back to life, so did something deep beneath the crust of the moon.

A week past, and no one had heard from the workers since. This was due to radio damage, shown in the final transmission, caused by interference from a solar flair. Still, the schedule had insisted that the radios would only be down for a single day. A small team of technicians were to be sent to Moon Base 1 to assess the damage and assist in repairs, and make a detailed report of the incident, as well as detail the progress on the Getters.

Among these technicians was a young woman named Erika, with connections to one of the most important women in the world. Upon hearing that her friend would be sent to the moon, Michiru was filled with worry. What would happen if the Invaders weren't dead? What if some had survived? It took three Getters to defeat them last time, and all the pilots had been killed in the process. There was no way Erika could survive that.

As if to confirm her fears, a day later she received a broken message from Erika. "Invader… help… dead… coming… elp… Michi…"

During this time Musashi had his role as pilot of Getter-3 returned, and Benkei was given charge over Getter-1. During a routine maintenance test, Benkei took the lead to transform into Getter-1. Once completed, Benkei could not operate the machine. The pilots fell through the air as Benkei frantically tried to remember how to initiate the flight sequence. As the ground quickly approached he stuck his arms out to break his fall. The Getter's arms shattered, and the Getter's head smashed against the hard ground cracking through the hull.

"Benkei, Hayato, Musashi! Are you all right!?" Shikishima yelled from Saotome's lab, as the old man drank a cup of coffee and watched with boredom.

"Yeah… damn that hurt…" Benkei said over the radio.

"Really? That hurt?" Musashi snarked.

An hour later the pilots gathered in the mess hall to eat their final meal of the day, when Michiru approached them and flat out said what she wanted. "I want to go to the moon."

"I think the Americans beat us to it." Hayato said, taking a sip from a soda.

"My friend went up there, and she said…" Michiru looked around the mess hall to make sure none of the four-dozen people there were eavesdropping. "She said the Invaders were back."

"Are you sure your friend wasn't high? It's kind of hard to survive a Getter Ray explosion." Musashi replied.

"Communication has been down for a week, and she sent a distress call! We have to go and help her!" Michiru insisted.

"Fine yeah, whatever. We'll go on your wild goose chase." Musashi said.

"Yeah, we're your friends. We'll help you out. Isn't that right, Hayato?" Benkei asked.

"Sure. But if things really are as bad as you say, we're going to need someone else to help us." After saying this, Hayato abruptly stood up and walked away, with the departing words: "Don't wait for me."

"What do you think that was about?" Benkei asked.

As the three prepared to board a government sponsored shuttle to the moon, Hayato searched Tokyo for his old friend. his home was seemingly abandoned, the place practically caving in on itself as mold grew over the walls. Instead Hayato took to the nearby streets searching for his friend, asking around by name and appearance. Eventually he was led into an underground fighting ring full of sketchy characters and the stench of blood.

Nearly fifty people gathered in folding chairs to watch the fight, between an eight-foot-tall sumo wrestler vs the six-foot tall muscular twink dressed like a bum and wrapped in a long red scarf. It was obvious to everyone but Hayato the sumo wrestler would win. "I present to you, the Great Whamu, vs… the RED DEVIL!" the voice of the announcer rang out, and then the bell rang signaling the start of the fight.

With one fluid motion Whamu picked the Red Devil up into the air and through him to the ground, the man landing on his back with a sickening thud. Whamu turned around to the cheers of the crowd as the Red Devil picked himself up off the ground, turned to face Whamu, and tackled him to the ground. Once down on the ground the Red Devil began to punch Whamu in the back of the head repeatedly, continuing even after blood stained his hair.

The Red Devil pulled himself off Whamu and was declared winner after Whamu continued to lay on the ground moaning in pain. The man was handed a stack of American dollars by a white man in a suit as he left the ring. Hayato approached the man and said, "You're getting sloppy, Ryoma."

Ryoma pulled the scarf down off his face and said, "And you're still a prick. What do you want, Hayato?"

"The usual. Go to a faraway place, kill a monster, save the girl." Hayato replied.

"Save it. I'm not going back to the Getter. I refuse to go crawling back to Saotome." Ryoma declared.

"It's Michiru, Ryoma. She went to the moon. It looks like the Invaders are back." Hayato insisted.

"So? Send the other guys. Don't you have like an army or something now?" Ryoma said.

"The UN doesn't have proof. They won't authorize us using even a single Getter to go to the moon." Hayato informed.

"So then how the hell are we gonna get there?" Ryoma asked.

"They won't authorize it, but nothing is stopping a rogue Getter pilot and a street rat from breaking in and stealing a Getter." Hayato said with a grin.

"Hm. Sounds fun. Alright, I'm in. but you're paying for my rent for the next year." Ryoma said.

"You pay rent for that shithole?" Hayato asked with a dramatic gasp.

"Nope. You're still paying for it though." Ryoma said, his face lighting up in a smile.

Hayato drove Ryoma to Mt. Asama for three hours before arriving at Saotome's laboratory. It was almost disappointing to see the security allow Hayato to bring Ryoma inside, even though he lacked any form of clearance. They entered the first Getter hangar bay with no problems and could board Getter Robo G before someone finally noticed and attempted to stop the launch sequence, but it was too late. The engines fired up and the planes flew from under the lab into the air, at a diagonal angle.

"So… how do you know we can actually reach the moon inside these?" Ryoma asked.

"It's been tested in virtual simulation a hundred times, it'll work!" Hayato replied.

"Oh. It sounds like your lying to me. You aren't lying, are you?" Ryoma asked.

"Would you care if I was?" Hayato asked.

"Honestly? Not really." Ryoma said.

The shuttle pulled into the docking station of the moon, a tower risen a thousand feet over the moon's surface. The doors of the shuttle opened along with the doors of the station, allowing the three inside to face a check in desk and a freight elevator. There was no one at the check in desk, and the elevator was already waiting for its service to be used.

The trio stepped into the elevator and rode it down to the bottom, where they could find the command center. Once at the bottom the doors opened, and there was still no one to be found. However, a map awaited them. Michiru stepped forward and looked over the map, memorizing the details. Once finished she ordered the boys to follow her.

It took only ten minutes to reach the command center, and push open the steel doors to get to the inside. Inside, there were the bloody eviscerated corpses of a dozen people. Some were missing limbs, some had been impaled by something, others were seemingly eaten. Behind them, out the doors, they heard the sound of an Invader screeching.

The trio stared in terror as the screeching grew louder, and so did the sound of something running. Michiru reached into the back of her pants and pulled out a handgun. She raised the gun at the door in anticipation, and turned the safety off. The footsteps were upon them, and the doors flew open, and there stood Erika.


	4. Chapter 4

Without acknowledging the people standing before her, Erika smashed a red button on the wall next to her, causing the doors to close. Just before they closed, Musashi saw a flash of black taking up the entire hallway. Erika panted and put her hands on her knees as the Invaders outside bashed against the door, trying to break in.

Finally, she turned to face the others. "Michiru… you're here. Did you bring the Getter?"

"No, I couldn't. we just came here to save you!" Michiru said, dropping the gun away from the door to her side.

Erika's eyes widened and she exclaimed "But how are we going to defeat the Invaders without the Getter Beam!?"

"That footage showed them getting hurt by bullets so… we shoot them to death, and escape. Then we send word to the UN and they send a cleanup squad." Michiru said.

"Yes… that should work…" Erika said. "Find weapons, the Invaders will ooze through the door soon and we have to start shooting immediately."

Benkei and Musashi left to loot the corpses while Michiru stared at the door waiting for an enemy to appear, Erika staying in spot. Benkei returned with a submachine gun, and Musashi with a shotgun, and aimed at the door. Behind them, black ooze silently poured in from the ceiling, and rose into the air in the shape of an Invader, its back pressed against the wall.

The Invader let out a scream, the group turned to face the Invader in terror, and before a shot could be let lose, a massive drill tore through the ceiling and into the Invader. The air from the room left, pulling the group into the void of space, before they were caught by Liger's hand. Blood vessels began to burst on the surface of the groups skin, as they slowly bloated.

In these few seconds, the command room had depressurized, and the group was now able to move forward. They slowly jogged towards the doors, Benkei hitting the release button for them to open. The group pulled themselves inside despite the flow of air into space, but managed. On the other side Michiru and Benkei pulled the doors shut, and they all fell to the ground as the oxygen flow returned to normal.

"What… the hell… was… that?" Benkei asked.

"Getter…" Michiru replied.

"Who… piloted?" Benkei elaborated.

"Hay… ato?" Musashi guessed.

Inside the control room Hayato tore the Invader apart, blood spilling into the void of space. He pulled himself back once the Invader was nothing more than bloody black goo, and scanned Moon Base 1 for signs of more Invaders. It did not take long for him to spot the next threat, a long snake like Invader crawling up the side of the tower, crushing the building as it did so. Hayato moved the Getter forward, when something grabbed onto his right foot.

Hayato looked back, and so did Ryoma, both men witnessing their original Getter, its missing limbs replaced by Invaders, forming an abomination of alien matter and human technology. "No… it can't be…" Ryoma said, staring into the cracked eyes of the machine, with dozens more staring back at him.

"Change, Getter!" Hayato erupted, releasing the Getter.

"Change, Gettah ONE!" Ryoma yelled, taking the lead. Once the planes had connected and formed Getter Dragon, Ryoma declared "Gettah, TOMAHAWK!" and two axes popped out of the Getter's shoulder pads. Ryoma quickly snatched them from the void of space and smiled with all his teeth. "I can get used to this…"

Getter-1 rose from the ground and stared up at Getter Robo G, before raising its Invader arm up and swinging it down, causing it to transform into a sword like bone. Ryoma flew down to fight his old Getter, as he pulled his arms back. Just before getting within striking distance of the Getter, Ryoma forced the Getter to stop abruptly, and threw his axes, yelling "BOOMERANG TOMAHAWKS!"

"You know, you've really got to stop yelling so loud!" Hayato hissed, as the axes flew forward and cut off both of the Getter's arms, machine and Invader.

Ryoma caught the axes as they flew back to him, and looked on at the damages he inflicted. "Just one for old times' sake. Getter… BEAM!" and with that the purple and green energy fired out from the abdomen of Getter Robo G, striking the Invader lower half of the Getter.

The Invader, unlike every enemy they had encountered, did not die. Instead it seemed to grow from this attack, enveloping the Getter-1 completely and regrew its lost limbs. Saotome's face appeared in front of Ryoma, and he said, "Looks like your enjoying my stolen property, Ryoma."

"Pipe down old man, I'm kind of busy at the moment!" Ryoma hisses out, narrowly dodging a Getter Beam from the Invader.

"I noticed. With an enemy like this, you only have one attack you can use." Saotome replied.

"Well then hurry up and tell me!" Ryoma growled.

"Use the Shine Spark, it's enough Getter Rays, fire, and plasma to destroy anything it comes into contact with." Saotome informed.

"Huh. i…actually forgot about that." Ryoma said, pulling the Getter's hands over its abdomen to charge the attack.

"Of course, you did. And who's in there with you anyway? Hayato? Benkei? Is that you?" Saotome asked.

"It's me, sir. Benkei's inside the moon colony with Michiru." Hayato informed.

"MICHIRU!? What the hall have you bastards done to my daughter!?" Saotome hissed.

"Relax grandpa, this is a rescue mission. She came here before us." Ryoma said.

"You better get her out of there without a hair damaged, or it will be your lives on the line!" Saotome declared, then ended the communication.

"What an ass. Alright, here goes nothing. "StonnnnnER SUNSHINEEEEE!" Ryoma intentional screamed at the top of his lungs, deafening Hayato, as he let lose a ball of burning energy at the Invader as it leapt into the air to attack them. Upon contact the energy burned straight through the Invader and the Getter it inhabited. After several seconds of twitching after the hit, the Invader melted into goo and the Getter floated back down towards the surface of the moon.

The group ran back towards the freight elevator, the screeches of Invaders echoing off the walls. As they rounded the corner leading to the elevator, they came face to face with an Invader the size of a car, in the shape of a six-legged lizard. Michiru wasted no time raising her gun and emptying the clip as Benkei fumbled for his sub machine gun. Three of Michiru's bullets shot out the Invaders eyes, while the rest landed in black tissue. The Invader still wasn't dead though, and it opened its mouth and prepared to lunge forward, when Benkei opened fire, bullets tearing through its head, its lower jaw falling onto the lower half as the Invader fell over, dead.

The group entered the elevator and wasted no time going up, unaware of the Invader wrapping around the tower. They arrived several minutes later, running towards the waiting shuttle, as the building creaked and debris fell from the ceiling. The group climbed into their seats and strapped in, and Musashi activated the shuttle for takeoff.

As the shuttle departed, the building was completely crushed by the Invader, who flew after them like an eel swims through water, opening its mouth in an attempt to devour the shuttle. Ryoma saw this and detached the Getters, flying after the Invader and their friends. As they came in close Hayato took the lead and declared "Change, Getter-2!"

They formed Getter Liger and Hayato landed on the tail end of the Invader and pushed his drill into its back. Once deep inside Hayato began to push deeper, before tunneling inside of the Invader and tearing through its insides. If the shuttles had windows, the group would have been able to watch as Getter Robo G emerged from the Invader's mouth, a tidal wave of blood following it.

"Hey Ryoma, you getting flashbacks here?" Hayato asked, as they quickly approached Earth.

"Yeah. If I pass out this time, do me a favor. Don't give me cpr." Ryoma replied.

"Why? You don't care if you die?" Hayato asked.

"No, I just don't want it to be you. your lips taste like cheap lip balm. Give me Musashi or Michiru any day over you." Ryoma informed.

The chassis of the Getter turned red, and it soon broke out into flames, as they fell through the atmosphere.

"Hey Ryoma, you notice anything interesting?" Hayato asked, staring down at the approaching land.

"We're over China, not Japan?" Ryoma asked.

"That, and the fact that there's no water below us." Hayato replied.

"Oh. Should we… change?" Ryoma asked.

"That would probably be best." Hayato said, breaking away.

Both of the Getter pilots, with the automated Poseidon following them, turned around and began to fly upwards in an attempt to stop themselves from crashing into the land below them. The ground quickly approached, but luckily the Getter jets had been designed to escape from almost any circumstance, and they were able to counteract falling.

Once safe they flew over a city neither of them recognized, heading towards what they hoped was the sea. An hour later, Mt. Asama was insight, and they pulled into the Getter hangar with ease. As Ryoma pulled himself out Saotome quickly approached, sandal in hand.

"Well hey there gramp," Ryoma began but was cut off by Saotome smacking him in the face with the sandal.

Both of them stared at each other for several seconds before Saotome said "Where the hell is my daughter?"

"I don't fucking know. We got separated entering the Earth's atmosphere. We're fine by the way." Ryoma informed.

"I can see that." Saotome growled.

"She's probably on her way here now. She's safe. So is her friend, and the others." Hayato informed.

"So, what exactly happened up there?" Saotome asked, calming down.

"We kicked ass and… ah damn it Hayato, you were supposed to remind me to take names." Ryoma joked.

"The Invaders were back. We killed them. They took control of our old Getter, which was apparently on the moon. i don't know what it was like for all of the base, but when we broke through the command center there were a lot of corpses." Hayato informed.

"You destroyed a ninety-million-dollar room!?" Saotome exclaimed.

"Oh, wait till you hear what the Invader did to the skyscraper!" Ryoma beamed.

"You two will be the death of me." Saotome said, shaking his head.


	5. Death Of The Family

The butterfly effect says that any action, even one as small as a butterfly in an isolated environment flapping its wings, can cause a chain reaction across the world with incredible consequences. Murphy's law says that whatever can go wrong, will go wrong. This theory and this law go hand in hand, for creating the most horrible of outcomes.

Many years ago, in an act of rage Ryoma opened an airlock to kill a group of enemies. This also sent his Getter into the void of space, and led to Hayato and himself escaping from the Hyrakki Empire aboard a stolen space ship. This ship sparked new interest in the space program. the Getter left in space with an active core, and large amounts of DNA on it and around it, led to the creation of a new lifeform. A woman named Erika, who had been a former lover of Michiru, found interest in the emerging space crafts.

The Invaders wipe out all life on the moon, growing stronger, before many of them are wiped out. Erika heads to the moon as part of a technical team. She is infected by the Invaders. She escapes the moon alongside Michiru, as Ryoma and Hayato once again destroy all Invaders on board the moon. in a one-night stand with Michiru, Erika infects the woman with the alien that had taken control of herself. Then one day, came a routine test of Getter Robo G.

Ryoma piloted Dragon, Michiru piloted Liger, and Hayato piloted Poseidon. Michiru had been feeling intense cramps throughout the day, but put it off as the start of her period. Something she would have to deal with later, but with a few pain killers she could manage for the time. Michiru took the lead to form Liger, and in only a few seconds she saw everything clearly.

An impossible pain erupted from inside her, as an Invader ripped itself out of her abdomen. She cried out in pain as she flashes back to everything that had happen to lead to this moment. She thought of her father, and of her sister. Hayato and Ryoma were coming in quickly, about to connect to her plane. The Invader would kill her, and then them as well. So Michiru did the only thing she could in these few seconds. She reached up towards the top of her cockpit, and pulled a lever. As Hayato connected with her plane, Poseidon did not stop. It tore through the hull of Liger, and the plane fell to the ground a thousand feet below as Hayato continued to fly, barley understanding what had just happened.

Saotome did not waste time after witnessing this. He ran through his laboratory to the driveway, hopping into a military jeep and driving off after the crashed Liger. A few minutes later Saotome had arrived. He jumped out and ran towards the flaming wreckage, calling out Michiru's name. it didn't take long to find her. A bloody wound on her abdomen, and a snapped neck, along with burns and torn flesh on her back.

Saotome took Michiru into his arms and cried as he held her, cursing the names of everyone he found responsible. "Hayato! Ryoma! Shikishima! Gai! I damn every one of you to hell and beyond! You will all pay! All of you!"

As Saotome drove Michiru's corpse, seated next to him, the Invader burst out of her room, a knife-like bone attached to a whip like limb cutting Saotome's right eyelid, before it died. Saotome looked on in terror, and then determination. Forty minutes later Michiru was laid out on a morgue table, a white sheet covering her toes to neck. On the floor above, Genki watched through an observation booth, not entirely understanding what was happening.

Saotome pulled the sheet down to show her chest, her skin not yet paled. Then Saotome completely tore the sheet off, exposing her entire body, and the Invader attached to it. "I have made my decision now." Saotome said, speaking into a microphone on his ear for Genki to hear. "If this is what's going to happen to my family, then I won't hesitate to approach and invade the land of the gods. And if should something happen to me, I beg of you. Please, understand… you must replace me and carry on with my work!"

Genki could only stared, tears rolling down his face, at the site of his beloved sister in this condition. He knew she was dead. He knew some kind of monster attacked and killed her. He knew that his father thought the monster would kill him too. And one day, it would kill him. Unable to handle this, Genki shut down.

After Saotome left the morgue, he was confronted by Coen and Stinger. "It is such a shame what happened to dear Michiru." Coen said, placing a large hand on Saotome's shoulder.

"Yes! Such an accident is such a shame!" Stinger replied.

"An accident… this was no accident." Saotome said. "This was a mistake."


	6. Chapter 6

For the first part of Saotome's plan, he needed DNA. He needed genetic tissue. Flesh, not fluid. Michiru's proved to be unstable, but this was better. He stabilized it with his own tissue, combining the two sets of DNAs into one. But he needed two more samples. Hayato proved easy to convince. The man always was one to think of the big picture. But Ryoma would be harder to convince. No, impossible. He would see what Saotome was doing, and announce it a crime against nature. He would ruin everything Saotome was working for.

Saotome kept the two samples in two separate vials filled liquid Getter Rays, kept inside an incubator, with a third vial awaiting a sample. This was the end of the journey, one that had only just started. Saotome ordered Hayato to meet him at an old church along with Shikishima at eleven o'clock, and Ryoma to meet him at midnight.

At eleven, the three men sat together. "This is my life's work. Go, my last child… Gore, and Burai. Clones of Ryoma and Hayato. Not as children, but as pure genetic replicas enhanced by the Getter Rays." Saotome informed, staring down at the incubator.

"That's… genius!" Shikishima exclaimed, rubbing his hand over the burn on his face.

"I trust you to watch over them, and make sure they develop properly. And the schematics I sent you… make sure it is completed as well. You have a year to do so. An additional Getter Core will be sent to you in three days for the clones… keep them safe." Saotome ordered.

"Of course, my friend!" Shikishima said with a wide smile.

Saotome winced at that word before saying, "Come Hayato. Ryoma will be hear soon. We have matters to attend too." As the two walked down the stairs to the nave, Saotome made eye contact with Genki, sitting in a pew silently, kicking his feet. "Stay here, Genki. I'll be back soon. Don't worry."

Saotome and Hayato stepped outside and approached the cemetery, and waited. Ten minutes past when the sound of a motorcycle was heard, and it came to a stop outside the church. "So, what now?" Hayato asked.

"You need to collect a sample from Ryoma but first…" Saotome looked up into Hayato's eyes. "Kill me Hayato."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hayato asked, taking a step back.

Saotome grabbed Hayato's handgun from his belt, placed it in the man's hand, and raised it to his right eye. "I'm infected by the Invaders, Hayato! I order you to kill me!" Saotome yelled.

Hayato stared in disbelief for several seconds, before clicking the safety off, and pulled the hammer back. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Positive. End me, and kill the Invader with me." Saotome said.

"Very well." Hayato said. "It's been an honor working with you over the years."

"And you as well." Saotome replied, right before Hayato pulled the trigger and blew the old man's eye out.

Saotome's corpse fell to the ground, and Hayato dropped the gun. He walked forward, around a column, and fell back against the column, in disbelief at what he had just done. Ryoma, upon hearing the gunshot, ran outside and through the recently appeared rain, searching for the source. He came across Saotome's corpse, wide eyed and blood stained.

Ryoma was dumbfounded by the site "Doctor... Saotome? No… but… who could have done this?" as a cruel answer to this question, Hayato leapt from behind the column, slashing at Ryoma with his knife, cutting open his left cheek. "Hay… Hayato?" Ryoma asked, sorrow in his voice. Hayato leapt backwords and turned, running away through the cemetery. "Hold it you bastard!" Ryoma yelled, gaining control of himself yet again as he picked up the gun and fired after Hayato.

As Hayato disappeared into the woods, a bright blue light appeared overhead. "What the HELL!?" Ryoma remarked. "A… spaceship!? No… that can't be…"

"Da… Daddy?" a voice came from behind Ryoma.

Ryoma turned to see Genki staring at the corpse of his father. "Genki!? Are you okay!?" Ryoma asked, his voice still filled with anger.

Genki slowly looked up at Ryoma, seeing the steaming gun in his hand, and the cruel expression on his face. "You…?" he asked.

Ryoma's expression turned to shock and he said, "No wait, I didn't do it!" as he realized what it looked like he had done.

Genki cried out "NOOOOO!" and fled from Ryoma, back into the church and up the stairs to Shikishima.

Only a few minutes past, before Ryoma was arrested. The police came too fast for it to have been Genki that called, or even Hayato. They had been called before Saotome was killed. Two police officers struggled with Ryoma as Musashi kneeled in front of Saotome's corpse, holding Genki against his chest, and Benkei angrily demanded answers from another officer.

"Stop! You got it all wrong!" Ryoma cried out. "I'm INNOCENT!"

Upstairs, Hayato and Shikishima watched as a drop of blood from Hayato's knife fell into the third vial, and began to morph before their eyes in the Getter Rays. "This is all a part of the doctor's plan, isn't it?" Hayato asked.

"I do believe it is. Just what he plans, I don't know. The best we can do is follow his instructions. Why he wanted Ryoma out of the way, I can't say. But it's for the best. That boy was always unstable, and violent. He would never have gone through smoothly with this. Not like you will." Shikishima said.

"Thanks, doc. You sure know how to cheer a guy up." Ryoma replied.

That night, Shikishima would prepare to invest a year of his life creating the next Getter. The ultimate Getter. The final Getter. He would have access to a few dozen workers from Saotome's lab after it shuts down, and that would be it. But he would make due. For all he knew, the end of the world was only a year away.


	7. The First Day of The End of The World

An old man stands out in the rain at the edge of a forest, looking on in disgust at a church. His white hair is long and untamed, falling over his right eye and spiking out on his left side. "This is where I died… and this is where I return." The man announced to himself. "Reclaiming my life. Wo witness… the end… of the world."

At this same time a cargo truck drives through an abandoned road, watched from the shadows by dozens of unseen soldiers. "Alpha-Alpha 3, everything is on schedule. Maintain current speed." A woman's voice says over the radio.

"Maintain status alert! Keep your eyes, and your, ears open! Report any sign of unusual or suspicious activity!" another, male, voice says. "This mission has top secret priority. Even the U.N forces must be kept in the dark. As cannot afford any mistakes. Do you read me? Is the cargo in place?"

"Roger, cargo is secured. We have to make this quick." A third voice says.

"Shut up already…" Musashi mutters from the driver side of the truck. "They want to keep this thing a secret? Then turn off the radio!"

"What I want to know is why they got us driving this crappy truck." Benkei replied, staring down at a old picture of Saotome's tape outline on the ground outside the church. "We're the only surviving Getter team members for crying out loud…" Musashi suddenly smacked the picture out of Benkei's hand, sending multiple pictures flying. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Benkei growled, grasping at the pictures as they were pulled towards the cracked window.

"A picture like that… it belongs in the trash." Musashi replied.

"No! it helps me remember the good and ba," Benkei suddenly stopped as he stared up at the site of an Invader on a hilltop, looming menacingly down over the road. A flash of lightening, and Benkei saw it was just a tree.

"Listen, Benkei. I've been meaning to ask you…" Musashi started.

"What?" Benkei asked, pictures now in hand.

"I was just thinking, you should stop by my place sometime soon. Genki would really go nuts to see you." Musashi said, a small smile growing on his face.

"How's he doing?" Benkei eagerly asked, a smile now on his face.

"Eh, a bit slow. But the therapist says there is SOME progress." Musashi replied.

Benkei pulled his seat back to lay down and said, "I feel real bad you know… it's like you got stuck with all the hard stuff."

"Ah, don't feel bad. I like the kid!" Musashi replied. "Anyway, he gives me a reason to keep going.

"I know… but it's such a shame what happened to him." Benkei replied. "He was just too young… too young to witness a murder!"

"Stop it, just put a sock in it!" Musashi growled.

"Now you know as well as I do he couldn't have killed the doctor!" Benkei yelled back. "You know him!"

"Of course, I know, that's why you have to drop it!" Musashi insisted.

"I have to know, someone needs to give me some answers!" Benkei persisted.

"The only thing you'll get from me is I can't remember!" Musashi yelled, making Benkei stop. "I can't remember… anything at all…" as he said this, he adjusted his hat and stared on at their destination. On a tree just behind them, a yellow eye opened. In seconds, the tree transformed into an Invader in the shape of a stick bug, and scuttled away into the forest.

At the church, Shikishima lit a candle. "Our ancestors… they used to say, that thunder could revive the dead. And you think, it's only a story…" He said to Hayato, sitting a few feet behind him finishing a glass of wine.

"What is it your saying then?" Hayato asked.

"The old ones. It seems they were right about the thunder and the dead. And now a storm is coming! This has really come to pass!" Shikishima declared with a grin upon his face.

Hayato crushed the glass in his hand and replied, "If the dead are brought by thunder… blood, would be the rain." As he says this, blood trickles down his hand.

"Only god knows what will happen…" Shikishima said with a sigh. Outside the church, a special metal crate is loaded onboard of Benkei and Musashi's truck. The two are surrounded by a dozen and a half soldiers, scanning the area for threats. Shikishima walked down the stairs, and Hayato hurried after him. "We are all guilty in this… as am I. I should die at the end, but my strength dies with the wind." After he says this, an Invader appears outside of the window, metal teeth and giant eyes staring at the two, the smallest of its eyes larger than both of them. Shikishima screams in terror, and the glass explodes inward as the Invader lets out a screech.

Everyone turned to look at the source of the screams, and thousands of eyes opened up from the forest to stare back. "The Invaders are back!?" Musashi exclaimed, drawing his assault rifle to fire into the darkness.

"I thought we wiped these guys out on the moon!" Benkei added, firing his handgun.

Dozens of metal spines pierced the ground from with the Invaders' bodies, impaling the soldiers, and narrowly missing Benkei and Musashi as they dived for cover. "Musashi! Benkei! You can't fight it! Get out of there!" Shikishima yelled from atop the church as formless Invaders wrapped around it. "Get out of there! Protect the cargo! Do not let them have it, at all cost!" after saying this an Invader grabbed ahold of Shikishima and pulled him inside of it.

"Shikishima!" Musashi said with genuine worry for the old man.

A drill burst through the roof of the church as an old Getter-2 used its jet pack to fly upwards, tearing through the Invader that had grabbed Shikishima. "It's one of the old Getters…" Benkei remarked.

"You heard the doc, go!" Musashi said, running towards the truck.

"Got it!" Benkei said, running after him.

As the Getter-2 tore through the Invaders, it raised its claw up into the air, Shikishima inside of it, still partially wrapped in Invader tissue. "Farewell, I leave it all to you!" he declared, hoping the men could see him.

As Benkei looked back out the window, the church exploded, and they entered a tunnel. "Did you see that? I sweat that was Getter-2!" He said, astonished.

"Yeah, I saw. But who the hell was piloting it?" Musashi asked. As they exited the tunnel, a jaguar like Invader ran above the woods next to them. "Damn, we're being followed!" Musashi cursed.

"All back up units, this is Benkei! Copy. Come in! status is critical! Third unit! Fifth unit!? Do you copy!? Benkei cried into the radio, unaware every single person and machine sent to monitor their route had been wiped out.

"Our cargo must be mighty important…" Musashi said with a sadistic grin.

Benkei reached into the back seat and picked up a rocket launcher, then opened the sun roof and stood up. "Swallow this, Invader!" he yelled, firing the rocket launcher. The Invader easily jumped out of the way of the missile, landing on top of the cargo container. Musashi cried out as the momentum nearly tipped the truck over, but Benkei was unaffected. "OPEN WIDE!" He yelled, firing once more.

This time the Invader's chest opened into a hole, allowing the missile to pass through, before closing. The Invader raised its hands back, and transformed them into spears, and stabbed them through the roof of the container, and transformed them back into hands to tear the container open.

"Benkei? Take the wheel for me." Musashi said. "I'm gonna teach this basterd some manners." And with that his seat followed a track backwards, into darkness.

Benkei took the wheel as the Invader had pulled the container open wide enough, and was reaching inside. It pulled the cargo out, and saw square yellow eyes staring back at it. Yellow arms burst from the sides of the truck, wrapping around the Invader like snakes and crushing it to death. "Let's go, Getter THREE!" Musashi said with a cackle, blood spraying out of the Invader's mouth.

Musashi reached forward and pulled the cargo from the screeching Invader's hands and with a laugh said, "You can't have it!" before going silent. The cargo was partially pulled open, and inside he saw what looked like the disembodied torso of a man… no… Michiru.

"Hurry Musashi!" Benkei yelled from the front of the truck. A flash of lightening revealed the site of something Menacing, and Benkei stomped on the brakes, tipping the truck over onto its side. The truck continued to slide thirty feet down the road, where it was stopped by a massive red fist slamming into Getter-3, causing the truck to fly off the road into the woods.

"What the hell is that!? A new Getter!?" Musashi exclaimed as he fell through the air, barely able to see the outline of a slender and spiky Getter in its first configuration. The Getter then punched Getter-3 again, sending it flying into the hill next to the road.

Benkei pulled himself out of the truck as he watched this new Getter tear the Invader apart with arm blades three times the size of that on Getter-1. Ahead of him he could see a Getter Core, with the shape of a person inside of it. "Is that… Michiru?" He asked, recognizing the frame and hair of whoever was inside as that of his friend.

The Getter picked the core up into the air, and its chest opened up. A figure stepped out to look at the cargo, and with a flash of lightening Benkei could see that the person piloting this new powerful Getter was the late doctor Saotome. Benkei let out a scream, and giant bat wings sprouted from the Getter's back, and it flew into the air. Benkei drifted into a nightmare, not nearly as bad as the one he was currently living in.


	8. Chapter 8

At the edge of Tokyo stood a military base full of running soldiers anxiously preparing for what was in their eyes, the end of the world. Every pilot there was climbed into a helicopter or a plane, the various as well as the various super robots the military used on small operations. A single Getter-1 with a long red cape, back from the original lineup of Getters, was being prepped for launch as its pilots were ordered to leave the base, without their Getter.

"Tell them to fuck off, I want my plane back!" the first pilot, a tall lanky Japanese man, yelled.

"You can't just take your planes!" the second one yelled, a young American woman. "We have orders!"

"We were thirty seconds late! Come on!" the third pilot, an older Mexican man, said.

"Our orders were to reserve those planes so we can load a special pilot into Getter-1!" the officer they were provoking yelled back, as a jeep slowly drove by, Genki sitting in the back seat staring at the floor.

"You don't mean… HIM!?" the woman cried.

"He's a kid!?" the third pilot asked.

"You have to be kidding me! Are they really that desperate for young Getter pilots!?" the first one asked.

During this same time, a carrier helicopter approached the base from Fuchu prison, carrying a single passenger, his hands bound in iron mandibles. "I understand we're desperate, sir, but are you sure?" an agent standing outside the holding cell their prisoner was in, asked into his cellphone. "This man is a dangerous murderer!"

"Not quite." His superior officer asked. "The man he was accused of killing is back, now we need him to finish the job. The brass wants him out, and I want him PROTECTED, so stop asking questions and FOLLOW ORDERS!" the officer yelled into the phone.

"Yes sir!" the agent quickly replied.

One of the pilots came into the back of the helicopter and quickly informed, "The enemy has just been sited at Mt. Asama! The enemy has confirmed to be… Getter Robo G!"

Meanwhile at Mt. Asama, the red foot of a Getter Robo crushed a surveillance drone. Thousands of Getter Robo Gs covered the mountain, all of them in the Dragon configuration. Each one wielded its tomahawk, standing menacingly before the nearby soldiers in their pathetic super robots, unable to attack without provocation. Hundreds more floated in the air around Saotome's laboratory, no longer abandoned.

"Come and get us!" Saotome declared, rubbing his hand along the Getter Core as he looked at his near finished clone. "I won't let anyone hurt my dear pet. No one will hurt you. NO ONE!"

The sun set as the United Nations security councel, now consisting of a dozen members of the former Getter Rays research team gathered in a secured room on site at the military base. They bickered back and forth, staring at a blank screen like moths to a flame, unsure how to proceed.

"Seal all doors! Do not let the Japanese ambassador in here!" the Japanese leader, also a former Getter Ray researcher, ordered.

The screen suddenly flickered to life, the super robots now destroyed as the surviving pilots fled on foot. More robots came, but were quickly cut down by the Getter Beam, each Getter firing at every machine in site, each robot exploding upon contact. The woods were burning to cinders from the heat, and the Getters trampled the trees in their way, creating a graveyard of machines.

"This is a disaster! Even our best robots are no match!" the Japanese leader cried. "Who in the world could be behind this attack!?"

A haunting laugh filled the chamber, as the voice of a dead man spoke to them. "I hope you like my work. But look at you! all my old friends and colleagues, scientists who used to study under me… promoted to the United Nations Security Council!"

"No! that voice! It can't be!" the Cuban leader exclaimed.

"Let me clear things up for you…" Saotome said, his image appearing in a haze of static. "My death made your success possible!"

Cries of terror let out as the members who studied the Getter Rays recognized the image of Saotome, the Japanese leader whispering "It's you…"

"That's right! Doctor Saotome, at your service! From the pits of HELL!" the static cleared as Saotome yelled this, showing the Getter Core behind him, and the near completed body inside of it. "To show this world, its own destruction!"

"The secret project!? It was never supposed to be completed, it's too powerful!" the Japanese leader exclaimed.

"I always finish what I started. Even if it means returning from the dead. I will always return for what. Is. Mine." Saotome informed.

Genki sat next to an unconscious Benkei, naked aside from a pair of boxers and bandages over his head and ribs. Two agents stood near the door. "So, is the little one Saotome's kid?" the first one asked.

"Yeah, but Musashi looks after the little fella now." The second agent replied. "Said to bring him here, for whatever reason."

"Hmm." The first said, as the helicopter landed.

"What is the army thinking?" the second one asked. "I mean, if doctor Saotome is really alive… I guess that means he's not a criminal. But asking him to kill again!? That's what he was in jail for!"

"Him!? That's the guy that killed doctor Saotome!?" the first asked, practically laughing, as he watched a man dressed in a torn grey shirt, old jeans, a tattered pale trench coat, and a red scarf covering his face and flowing behind his head like hair, rode the lift up to the cockpit of Getter-1. "That's Ryoma Nagare!?"

Ryoma entered the cockpit, and the Getter immediately powered on. Ryoma initiated the flight mode, and it flew into the air and a second later it was gone. Benkei woke from his coma the moment the cockpit sealed, quickly sitting up in anger. "They set Ryoma free!?" he yelled, grasping his ribs in pain.

"Take it easy, big guy." The first agent said.

"There's no need to get yourself worked up. He promised to bring the Getter back with a full tank of gas." The second added, with a smirk on his face.

Benkei grabbed the second agent by the throat and yelled out, "You don't understand! He killed Genki's father!" upon saying this, Benkei recalled something the agents said before he gained consciousness. He turned around, to see Genki staring at the floor. Benkei ran over to the child and wrapped him in a hug. "Genki… I'm so sorry Genki… Ryoma won't hurt you… he won't be free, not for a thousand years! A thousand years they should keep him, and keep him away from us!" Benkei burst into tears, anxiety and fear filling him over Ryoma's freedom.

Miles away, Saotome rose to the top of his laboratory along with the Getter Core. "Please, forgive me. I should never have involved myself with the Getter Ray research." Saotome said, both to Genki, and Michiru. Saotome hugged Go's tank and fell to his knees. "Forgive me… forgive me… no one can forgive me…

In the United Nations Security Council, a woman's voice over the PA informed "Urgent! Increased levels of Getter Rays detected!"

"But why!? Unless… doctor Saotome has already begun!" the Japanese leader cried out.

"Correct." Coen's voice informed.

"You win the prize!" Stinger added.

"Doctor Saotome's research WAS always one or two steps above out own, but we'll do what we can. We've gathered here, to see if mankind had a hope for tomorrow." Coen announced.

"Or if it's all despair, blood, and sorrow!" Stinger added.

Both voices then spoke at once, "Only one side can win, and it's time to begin!"

Saotome, now at his feet as the lift reached the roof of the laboratory, spoke out, "Starting now mankind will pay. PAY for the time! PAY for the trouble! Pay for treating Getter Rays as play things, instead of nature's purest weapon… it's time to pay the PIPER!" after saying this Saotome began to laugh maniacally, almost like a comic book villain.

"PIPE DOWN!" Ryoma's voice called out through Saotome's radios, and that of every single Getter Robo. "YOU! Are the one who has to pay!"

"RYOMA!?" Saotome cried out, fear filling him. He had not counted on Ryoma being freed. Most certainly not getting ahold of a Getter. He was the only person who actually posed a threat to Saotome.

Ryoma landed, foot crushing the head of a Getter Robo G. "Long time no see, GRAMP!" Ryoma growled. "I don't know how you got here, but I'm sending you right back to HELL!" Ryoma raised two white plastic handguns connected by cords to the console, and the Getter raised two assault rifles. Ryoma pulled the triggers, and unleashed a hailstorm of bullets into the waves of Getters facing him.

Dozens died in seconds, oil soaking the soil, and pieces of machinery flew through the air. "CEASE FIRE!" Saotome cried, causing Ryoma to actually stop. "Doing any more damage would be dangerous for you. and I wouldn't want you to come all this way… just to be executed!"

"SAVE IT!" Ryoma yelled back, aiming one of the assault rifles at Saotome. "I already know how you plan to use the Getter Rays, I won't let you cause any more pain, old man! This world has seen enough of your treachery!"

"Is that what you said to Michiru?" Saotome asked, his voice emotionless.

"WHAT!?" Ryoma yelled, now filled with even more anger than before. Ryoma dropped his guns and charged forward, and the Getters charged towards him as well. Ryoma grabbed the cape and used it like a whip, the end of the material tightening around the head of a Getter, pulling it forward as Ryoma punched it, then released and let his cape flow behind him as the machine fell over, unable to function in Dragon configuration.

Ryoma held his arms to the sides and ran through the crowd of Getter Robo Gs, the unpiloted machines to slow to dodge out of the way in time. Their chests and arms were torn open, some even losing their arms to the blades. A dozen Getters charged at him from the front with axes, the one in the lead jumping into the air to strike him down.

"GETTER, AXEEEE!" Ryoma yelled as he let out a blast from the Getter Beam, spiraling around the cape and hitting multiple Getters behind him as the axe flew out of his shoulder pad, and he grabbed it in midair. With a single fluid motion, Ryoma cut the Getter in half, spraying oil into the air.

Saotome took a seat on a control chair next to the Getter Core, and announced, "You may have been Getter leader… but I was creator!" as he pulled a lever.

The ground beneath Ryoma was lifted up into the air, and immediately Ryoma knew his attacker. "It's Getter Liger!" Ryoma cried, as another Liger appeared next to him. Then three more appeared, and all at once they grabbed Getter-1, trapping it in the air, as the ground fell below him.

"Now, the end!" Saotome declared, every nearby Dragon configuration pulling its axe back to strike. They threw their axes forward, destroying the Ligers, and causing a massive explosion as Saotome laughed.

Ryoma flew forward in his Eagle plane, Jaguar and Bear following close behind. "And now," Ryoma transformed into Getter-1 mid-sentence. "DIE!"

Ryoma fell towards the Earth axe in hand, quickly approaching Saotome's lab. The only thing Saotome could do was yell out, "RYOMA!" to try and stall the unrelenting man.

Getter Rays spilled out over the laboratory, radiating especially off of Ryoma's axe, and the Getter Core. Ryoma's axe was stopped short of Saotome by half a foot by a psychic energy, the concentrated Getter Rays from Ryoma's axe actually burning off a few loose strands of hair. "Come on already! DIE!" Ryoma yelled.

"You don't understand who you are killing…" Saotome said. "Listen carefully, this is the dream that all Getter Ray research leads to! This is the dream I died for! We have to embrace this faith now, if you stop what I have begun… then you will sacrifice the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"

"I don't care about the universe, as long as YOU die with it!" Ryoma growled, climbing out of his cockpit with a black metal handgun held tightly. "You sacrificed the Getter Team!" he cried, taking aim at Saotome, his arm steady. "And with all your talk of dreams… you killed Michiru in cold blood!"

"You can't do this." A voice in Ryoma's head said, causing him to freeze, and Saotome to look behind himself wide eyed, at the Getter Core. "You can't stop this. I won't let you." Ryoma fell back as just for a moment, he saw the figure of Michiru inside the tank.

A blinding burst of pure Getter Rays erupted from the core, as metal columns emerged from the ground, bending over to appear almost like they were bowing their heads to the Getter Rays. "What the hell!? What's happening!?" Ryoma cried out, as the Getter Robo Gs all broke configuration at once and began to fly through the air with no destination, some even crashing into each other and others the ground. "The machines have all gone mad… what the hell IS THIS!?" Ryoma yelled out, taking his seat back in the cockpit.


	9. Chapter 9

A Poseidon plane smashed into Getter-1, knocking the machine from its position and leaving it open for an attack. No attack came however, as the Getters all connected by the same color. No Getter was formed, but instead it seemed almost as if the planes were forming the shape of something. The pillars rose high into the air as more planes connected, fusing into the steel columns that had risen from the ground. Soon the shape of a hand appeared, crude and bulky.

Ryoma could not comprehend what was happening, the intense drone sound of the thousands of planes combined with their behavior drove him into a panic attack, as his Getter fell to the ground. Ryoma was quickly swarmed by planes, forming another shape around him. Ryoma snapped back into focus and forced the Getter open, Eagle flying out of the hailstorm of planes, crashing into the forest a mile away. Jaguar and Bear were nowhere in sight.

Ryoma crawled from his cockpit and watched the shape form around his Getter, eyes staring back at him from the machinery. The only thing he could do was cry out, "Fly Getter!" and hope the machine could still hear him.

The sky turned black as the monster the Getters were forming grew larger and larger, the sun blocked out by its looming size. Then just like that, Ryoma saw it. His Getter, missing its upper torso and head, leaking oil and missing its right arm torn from the socket and dangling by wires, walking towards him, letting out a haunting creaking that filled the now silent mountain, its left arm out stretched as if to reach out to Ryoma.

The Getter reached Ryoma, and oil sprayed out from its various wounds, before it fell over, its hand barely missing Ryoma as he stood just perfectly in between its thumb and index finger. "Now do you understand what the future is, Ryoma!?" Saotome asked, his voice echoing through the mountain. "Its name is,"

Behind Saotome the Getter Core burst open and irradiated water spilled onto the floor, as a young man baring a strong resemblance to Michiru and dressed in a skin tight blackish red latex flight suit ran out towards the edge of the roof yelling, "CHANGE! GETTERRRRRRRRRRRRR! SHIN DRAGOOON!" his voice was like two voices speaking, one inside the head of all who heard him, and the other coming from his throat.

Behind the man the shape, now vaguely humanoid, turned to face them and seemed to stare directly at Ryoma, as the thing it could call a face opened to reveal the skull of a metal maned dragon. "We've never seen Getter research like this… we were never prepared to face something like this!" the Japanese representative cried.

"Saotome's the best there is, so Stinger and I volunteer." Doctor Coen said, placing a large hand on the Japanese representative's shoulder. "If that's not a problem of course. We still have a few surprises hidden up our sleeves." He added.

All the representatives said various forms of acceptance with this proposal, no idea how on Earth they could combat this… Getter Dragon. "Stabilize the big screen!" Stinger chuckled, taking control of the operation, the entire room becoming a giant screen at his command. "Now the question is… what should we show them? There is some good footage of Go! He is the key to it all!" after saying this last line Stinger quickly muttered "Just how he is I'm not so sure…"

"Not even he realizes how he figures into our master plan." Coen replied.

"Right! Your so right!" Stinger cooed. "How could he even have the first clue!? How could he even know the destiny of the world is in his hands!?

At the same time, Saotome strolled through his laboratory, an old flight suit now on as he held his helmet under his left arm. He departed the Getter Core, now safely lowered into the laboratory, to protect his subjects. "Don't you worry my pretty little Go… I'll wake the others soon. Until then, I can protect you from that murderous, traitorous, miscreant!"

Outside the laboratory Ryoma desperately climbed the hand of his fallen Getter. "He can't make such a monster… but I can still kill it while it's being born!" Ryoma said to himself, knowing the destructive capabilities a machine like Shin Dragon could have.

Once Ryoma was at the top he reached into his trench coat and pulled out a police model shotgun, carrying it loosely in his right hand as he made his way to the back of the Getter. Once at a certain spot, Ryoma shot out a lock on the body of the machine, and he crouched down to pull a handle on Getter Jaguar, opening a terminal with a lever next to it. Ryoma quickly punched in a series of buttons, and the Getter opened to expose its core.

"This bomb should blow that thing to hell… but what if I hurt someone!?" Ryoma wondered, thinking back to Michiru staring at him from within the tank. "No, my mind's playing tricks on me…" He told himself, taking hold of the lever.

"Your mind tells the truth." Saotome's voice said from above Ryoma, as he was suddenly cast in yellow light. Ryoma looked up and fell back at the site of the new Getter Robo, towering over him with Saotome piloting it. "Your just as dangerous as ever. It was you who killed the dinosaurs after all. But you've always been SO predictable. I KNEW you'd try something like this!"

The Getter reached down and tore the core from the destroyed Getter-1, Ryoma just barely managing to jump out of the way. Ryoma's Getter still had some life left in it though, as it twitched and flailed as its core was ripped from its body. "GETTER!" Ryoma screamed, wishing he could help his friend.

"What's wrong? Am I not destroying your Getter, just as you had tried to do?" Saotome asked, crushing the core with ease.

"I had hoped the Getters were in hell with you, old man!" Ryoma yelled. "I wanted it all to be over! I didn't regret YOUR death! Or the death of the Getter program! My only regret was Michiru's accident!"

"ACCIDENT!?" Saotome roared. "That was no accident, that was A MISTAKE! YOUR MISTAKE! And Michiru paid with her life… RYOMA! I will not forget what you did! I will never forgive you!" Saotome raised his foot in the air, and the Getter stomped down on Ryoma.

Deus Ex Machina arrived on swift wings, as a massive drill burst from the ground and hit the foot, knocking Saotome off balance, but not down, or even damaging the Getter. "Getter Two!?" Ryoma asked, unable to believe this luck as the machine stalked towards Saotome.

"Just what I need…" Saotome muttered. "Getter tomahawk!" Saotome yelled, the axe popping from his shoulder blade. As Saotome reached for it, a yellow arm wrapped around his and grabbed his hand, preventing him from moving it or grabbing the weapon.

"Impossible! Getter Three is here too!?" Ryoma asked, as both Getters now attacked Saotome.

"Damn it, I should have killed you!" Saotome cursed.

"And what good would that have done?" Musashi asked. "Ryoma killed you, and now you're an even BIGGER pain in our ass!"

"If that's Musashi's voice in Getter-3 then that means Two is…" Ryoma realized who piloted Getter-2, knowing that Benkei was never able to pilot a Getter other than Three. "HAYATO! TRAITOR!

Go stared down at this battle with curiosity, and admiration, and hunger as Hayato gave his apologies. "I'm sorry Ryoma… I am, so sorry…"

"SORRY!? I'm sorry I ever knew you!" Ryoma replied, spitting on his destroyed Getter. "Traitor…"

"It wasn't my fault. I was under the doctor's control…" Hayato informed, giving a partial truth. "I had no choice at the time."

Saotome laughed and said, "You STILL don't have a choice, Hayato! It's all part of my plan, and no one can stop me! Not even you!" as Saotome said this last line, his empty eye socket glowed red.

"However, this time, I CHOOSE TO FIGHT!" Hayato yelled, turning around to stare down at Ryoma, aiming the drill at the defenseless man. "It's time to settle the score!" Hayato fired the drill, ripping through the ground and destroyed Getter, missing a screaming Ryoma by a single foot as it tore off into the forest behind him.

The drill struck a tree, and the Invader let out a screech of pain as the drill tore through its flesh. It shapeshifted out of the drill quickly and flew into the air, Musashi quick to say, "I got it!" and fire two missiles at it. The missiles blew the Invader into countless piles of goo, which quickly formed a maelstrom around the Getters and Ryoma, trapping them inside.

"So, the Invaders are back?" Ryoma asked.

"Nothing gets past you!" Hayato replied.

"I thought we killed them on the moon!" Ryoma yelled back.

"So did we! Now we can talk about it later, right now we have our hands full!" Musashi said, struggling to contain Saotome's Getter.

"Your hands are less full then you think!" Saotome yelled, pulling himself free and hitting Getter-3 in the face with his elbow before converting into plane mode and flying away from the battle. "I'll escape, and let the Invaders finish you off!" Saotome chuckled.

Not letting him go, a dozen Invaders transformed into spear like shapes and tore through the hull of his Getter, and his flesh. Everyone gasped in surprise, including Go, whose eyes went wide with shock. Hayato and Musashi were electrocuted by their consoles as their Getters froze, and a massive beam of Getter Rays erupted from Saotome's lab as Go and Shin Dragon screamed as one.

"Must get back… must save the other two…" Saotome groaned, flying away and blowing away a defeated Getter Robo G along with the Invaders as they fled from Go's rage.

"Did he just say he had two other Getters to save!?" Hayato asked, following Saotome.

"Hayato, wait you BASTERD!" Ryoma yelled, as Hayato abandoned him once more. Ryoma quickly ran back towards his Getter plane, an Invader taking form nearby. He called out for Musashi as he entered the cockpit, and both Getters flew into the air at once, Musashi's Eagle destroyed by a whip like attack from the Invader.

"Getter, CHANGE!" Musashi yelled, forcing his way into Jaguar, while Ryoma took the lead.

Saotome stumbled towards the Getter Core, bleeding badly but still determined. "Hold on… Go and I'll… get the other two… right away…" he said as he reached the Core, staring in at the inhuman shapes inside. "They… CORRUPTED!?" blue eyes opened inside the pod holding Gore, and Saotome stepped back in fear. Red eyes lit up next to him, in the pod holding Burai. "It can't be…" Saotome moaned. "Everything is ruined…"

Saotome stepped back in terror as Burai shattered the glass holding him, his body closely resembling that of the original Burai, as Gore followed. Burai reached forward and Grabbed Saotome's arm as he tried to flee, trapping him. With a single easy motion, Burai tore Saotome's arm off, and stabbed him in the back with his yellow claws. Saotome fell to the ground, and into blackness, as the two monsters towered over him.


	10. Chapter 10

Go grabbed his hair with both hands and held on so tight it hurt as he let out another scream, the Getter Rays behind him growing larger and more potent, as he felt Saotome dying. Go leapt from the edge of the roof to the center, desperately trying to rip open the floor panel leading inside with his bare hands. Somehow, he managed to pull the panel slightly up.

Ryoma and Musashi were surrounded by two Invaders front and behind, the lower half of the Getter leaking oil heavily. The Invaders let out deafening screeches, as the forest fire grew and burned through the trees close to them. "This isn't working, the Getter's falling apart!" Musashi yelled, as the Invader in front carelessly slashed at them with its claws.

"Then shut up, and watch me work!" Ryoma growled.

"Watch you work!? Your gonna kill them all by yourself!?" Musashi snipped. Ryoma did not respond, or even move, prompting Musashi to ask, "What's wrong!? Are you stuck there or what!? Ryoma? RYOMA!?"

The Getter fell to its knees and the Invaders lunged forward, Ryoma screamed "BOOMERANGE AXE!" and two axes popped from his shoulders into his hands as he snatched them from the air instantly, throwing them at both Invaders and slicing them in half, turning them to lifeless bloody goo.

"Ugh, you scared the shit out of me!" Musashi commented.

"GO!" Ryoma yelled, the man turning to face the Getter as it charged forward. Go jumped out of the way just as the Getter jumped into the air, landing on the laboratory, and falling through. Go dived into the giant hole after the Getter, landing perfectly on his feet hundreds of feet below, and took off running without breaking a sweat. Ryoma climbed from the head of the Getter and jumped to the ground, the machine rising to allow Musashi to exit behind him. "Stop, Go!" he called, his shotgun in hand.

"Wait a second Ryoma!" Musashi yelled after him, his left arm in a sling and a crutch under his right shoulder. "You don't know what's going on here! There could be trouble!"

"Hayato is either in trouble, or he's causing it!" Ryoma replied. "You stay here with the Getter… and watch out for the kid." Ryoma then threw his shotgun to Musashi, not waiting to see if he caught it or not as he ran off into the laboratory.

"Ryoma, wait! Listen!" Musashi called, but it was too late. Overhead, the laboratory healed itself, biomechanical wires connecting and flesh like steel filling in the hole in the roof.

The deeper into the laboratory Ryoma went, the more alive it became. The walls became more and more flesh like, the machinery and computers seemed more and more organic, and everything was alive. "I wonder…" Ryoma started to think but instantly turned to a different theory. "I WAGER that Hayato and the good doctor spent many happy hours cooking up this little culinary delight!" Ryoma said with a humored tone, pulling his handgun from his pants. "Ate a lot of prison food because of them… but now it's payday, and I'm here to collect!

The laboratory now bore no resemblance to what it had once been, and purple eyes stared at Ryoma from the walls. Moaning came from ahead and Ryoma swear he heard wet footsteps on the flesh floor. He turned a corner and the site of Saotome's bloody body filled his eyes. "Grandpa!" Ryoma called out and stepped forward, a gun meeting his skull as his own gun did the same.

"Ryoma." Hayato coldly stated.

"Hayato." Ryoma cursed. "Well, looks like this time you really did it."

"Would you believe me if I said: no?" Hayato asked.

"I would NOT." Ryoma replied.

"Well then, we'll just have to ask our guns. Won't we?" Hayato asked.

"Let's see what they have to say." Ryoma growled, his finger tightening around the trigger. Both men turned at once and each fired four shots into the darkness, blood spilling onto the ground as the reptilian figure of Gore stepped forward. "What the hell is that!?" Ryoma asked.

The bullets fell from Gore's chest as the wounds healed, a smile on its face. Gore leapt forward, ignoring Ryoma's bullets, and grabbed him around the throat with its tail and pushed him to the floor. It pulled its hand back and prepared to slash down, when Hayato opened fire and blew half its hand off. Gore turned and dashed for Hayato, who emptied his clip into Gore's head. It fell over, seemingly dead.

"Hayato? What. Was. THAT?" Ryoma asked bringing himself up to his feet.

"It had big claws and a long tail, I'd say it was a monster." Hayato replied, reloading.

Ryoma grabbed Hayato by the collar and asked, "So was this all part of your _evil_ plan?"

"You can think what you want." Hayato replied, causing Ryoma to push him away.

"HERE'S WHAT I THINK!" Ryoma yelled pulling his coat back to reveal a grenade launcher, which he took into his hands. Hayato stepped back as Ryoma turned and fired, hitting the now risen Gore in the head with the grenade, blowing its head and shoulders to pieces, its body flailing still not dead. "YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" Ryoma yelled, reloading the grenade launcher then firing another round.

Burai fell from the ceiling, and quickly grabbed the grenade from the air, crushing it in his hand. Ryoma took a step back and asked "B-burai?"

Both men suddenly rose into the air and were thrown back against the wall, unable to move. "It's using… some kind of… psychic force!" Hayato moaned, intense pain filling his body.

"Do you want my help?" Saotome asked from the ground, the eyeless half of his face laying in a puddle of his own blood.

"Grandpa!? Your still alive!?" Ryoma asked.

"Doc, where… did they come from!?" Hayato asked.

"That I can't tell you… all I know for sure is… they don't like you two!" Saotome said, almost laughing if he could. "I'm glad I can do this. I can save you with just two words. GETTER, GO!"

Giant yellow eyes illuminated the room from the edge of the room, as Go yelled out, "GETTER BEEEAAAMMMM!"

The Getter Beam fired, illuminated Go standing on the head of the Getter dressed in the cloak Ryoma once wore, the Getter Beam pure bright green as though it was raw Getter Rays weaponized. The Rays tore through Gore and Burai, and through the other side of the Laboratory, far into the wilderness, the forest fire now gone.

"Look… just look at the reactions!" Coen cooed at the screen. The members of the United Nations Security Council stared in horror as the forest was transformed into that of a forest from millions of years before.

"I thought Getter Rays were supposed to accelerate evolution…" the Chinese representative gasped.

"It's regressing!" the Mexican representative exclaimed.

"So!? Don't look so surprised!" Coen ordered. "This… is not a surprise. Right, doctor Stinger?"

"Right as rain, doctor Coen! We all had known the world would end someday!" Stinger replied, watching as a feathered Tyrannosaurus Rex stalked the land scape, a small cut under its left eye filled with tentacles that whipped back and forth, and a third yellow eye peered out.

Ryoma stood at the edge of the hole in the laboratory, watching the various dinosaurs raise their heads above the forest. "What kind of… it doesn't… it doesn't make any sense!" He yelled, turning back to face Hayato and Go as they helped Saotome to his feet. "Just tell me! Tell me what the hell is going on here! Hayato! Answer me!"

I'll tell you… everything!" Saotome yelled back, grasping his bloody shoulder. "Let me introduce you… to the last Getter!" as he says this the lights of the room suddenly turned on, and the Getter began to rise from the bottom of the laboratory upwards, Go jumping back onto its head as Hayato held Saotome. "SHIN! GETTER! ROBO!"

"Shin Getter Robo!?" Ryoma asked, knowing full well that Saotome named it after Godzilla.

"This Is the last Getter… and it will take us to the last day of the end of the world…" Saotome repeated, this time breaking into a laugh.

"This is precisely what we've been looking for." Doctor Coen remarked.

"So true!" Stinger chimed. "This is the real thing! This is the one we've always dreamed about, Coen!"

A computerized voice spoke as alarms blared. "World safety status breached. Prepare for automatic nuclear launch. Proceed with warning level five.

"We cannot allow you to destroy this paradise on Earth!" Coen growled.

"B-but we have to destroy it! You saw all those monsters!" the Japanese representative squeaked. Coen turned to face the Japanese representative, his eyes glowing red under his glasses. Stinger's eyes also glowed red, as Coen croaked. "W-what's a matter with you? are you alright!?"

Both Coen and Stinger spoke as one. "We have come to protect the Getter Rays! They are essential to our survival! Interference! Ends! In DEATH!" the members of the United Nations Security Council watched in terror as Invaders ripped their ways out of the bodies of Coen and Stinger, washing over the room and devouring everyone inside of it.

"All of this… all of this was my plan…" Saotome informed, standing in the hand of Shin Getter Robo overlooking the prehistoric wilderness. "I won't make any excuses. Tell him Hayato, and leave out nothing… not even our mistakes."

"Now… I think ALL of our work, was a mistake," Hayato replied. "I should never have listened to your poisoned tongue. But it wasn't you who drew me in."

"What the hell does that mean!?" Ryoma asked, grabbing Hayato's collar again. "Tell me in a way that I'll understand!"

Saotome chuckled and said, "You wouldn't understand if we drew you a picture."

"Watch it!" Ryoma shot back.

"Listen, you're not innocent, Ryoma. This all stared the day you and Hayato killed Michiru." Saotome said, causing both men to flinch. Saotome turned around and yelled, "That's right! Her death was too much for me to bare!"

At this same time Genki crouched on the ground holding his hat tightly to his head, sobbing. Benkei walked over and bent down, asking, "What's wrong?" then sirens began to blare as soon as he asked this, and soldiers fled the base, filling the helicopters and other vehicles to the brim in seconds. "What's happening?" Benkei asked, staring out the window.

"Come on!" a soldier yelled, leaning into the room. "Don't you hear the sirens!? Evacuate!"

Benkei carried Genki on his shoulders, running as fast as he could through the complex as soldiers evacuated, making his way towards the control booth. Once inside he unsurprisingly found it abandoned, but with a level five security alert on all the monitors.

"They… they can't be serious! They're gonna bomb Japan!?" Benkei asked himself.

Outside the now empty United Nations Security Council board room, as the automated message repeated, Coen and Stinger walked towards the missile silo. "They'll never learn! Fools…" Stinger said. "Nuclear bombs! Nuclear bombs just aren't the answer!"

"They just don't understand us." Coen replied. "They don't understand Getter Rays, and they'll never evolve." As he says this he crushed the skull of one of dozens of military corpses standing in their way to the silo.

"Soon, they'll all die, so they don't have to care!" both men said at once, walking through the sealed doors into the silo. The missile was preparing to take off, and they leapt forward onto its hull and held tight as it launched into the air.

Go stood on the head of Shin Getter Robo, as the missile launched off in the distance, and he stared in mild curiosity as it quickly disappeared from sight. Far off in the wilderness millions of tiny Invaders came together around a regenerating Gore, now an entirely new creature.

"You two ruined my life when you took my Michiru… Ryoma, Hayato! Its's funny how you killed Michiru, forcing her Getter to change, when you KNEW there was something wrong with it! After Saotome said this the ground rumbled, the center of it coming from Shin Dragon as Getter Rays coursed through its body and its internal shape altered. "This should not happen… GO! The Dragon awakens!" Saotome yelled, but Go did not care as he stared up at the sky.

"It's here. My destiny." Go stated.

"NO! it's too soon! Shin Dragon's Getter Rays are not completed!" Saotome yelled at him.

Ryoma's watch began to ring and he answered it, Benkei's voice pouring out. "RYOMA!? Come in! this is Benkei! Do you read me!? Ryoma get in your Getter NOW!"

"Benkei!? Where are you!?" Ryoma asked.

"Forget about me and just listen! There's been a missile launch! Some automated system at the UN! I can't stop it, but I did find out its destination! Its heading right for you!"

"Straight for me!?" Ryoma gasped.

"How long have we got, HUH!?" Hayato yelled into the watch.

"Hayato!? You traitor! When I get my hands on you, you're a dead man!" Benkei roared.

"We can bicker later, just tell us how long we have!" Hayato ordered.

Genki stood up from behind Benkei and approached the console, sensing Go on the other end. "They set off the sirens only a few minutes ago, the streets are empty so they've had time for an evacuation… here it is! You've got… FIVE MINUTES!" Benkei yelled.

"Fools. A nuclear explosion will only make Shin Dragon more powerful." Saotome muttered to himself.

"Come on, do something!" Ryoma ordered, grabbing Saotome by his collar. "You've got to stop this madness! Answer me!"

"Michiru?" Genki asked into the microphone, causing everyone present to freeze, and for Go to look down at Ryoma in worry. "Michiru? Are you there?"

"G-genki?" Saotome asked. "Is that you?"

"Michiru, PLEASE!" Genki called, causing Go to outstretch his hand as a sign of comfort, to someone who wasn't there.

"Genki! Genki, listen!" Saotome yelled into the watch, causing Genki to step away from the console in terror. "Genki, remember what I told you that day! GENKI! REMEMBER WHAT I SAID TO YOU!"

A massive tidal wave of black ooze and red skin burst from the forest, its head in the front that of a Gore, and Burai's torso rising out of the top of the ooze. Suddenly the ooze grew four legs and its speed increased, then it transformed into a giant Invader version of Gore, and bashed into Shin Getter Robo's legs, knocking the group apart from Go down, and knocking Saotome completely off of the Getter's hand.

"SAOTOME!" Hayato yelled as the old man screamed.

Gore's tail wrapped around Shin Getter Robo's throat, its eyes widening, as it prepared a punch. Gore struck forward, but its first was caught by the Getter's hand, as Ryoma fell from the opposite hand and held on for dear life to the joint of its finger and hand, and Hayato held onto the top of the finger for dear life.

"What's happening!? Ryoma!? Come in!" Benkei yelled.

"Mich, Michiru!" Genki called, tears flowing from his eyes.

"It's no good, we lost them…" Benkei told Genki. "Come on kid, now all we can do is trust them." Benkei said, picking the boy up and carrying him out of the building under his left arm.

"So, have any **bright** ideas, Hayato?" Ryoma growled.

"Well, I'd rather die fighting!" Hayato replied. "So why don't we try climbing inside this iron coffin and fight? We just need a third pilot!"

"Who do you think Saotome had in mind for that?" Ryoma sarcastically asked.

"It was Go! All those monsters, It's his entire purpose! It's why I had no choice but to kill Saotome!" Hayato confessed, still not giving out the whole truth.

Gore roared, and sudden machine gun fire blew its tail off, letting Shin Getter Robo go free. Getter-3 punched Gore in the belly, causing it to fall forward, and picked the monster up into the air. "Musashi!? Is that you!?" Ryoma asked.

"I figured you'd have everything cleaned up by now!" Musashi replied, Doctor Saotome sitting behind him in the cockpit. "I already got the doc, I got the Invader! Do I have to do everything?"

"Alright, alright." Ryoma replied. "GO! Let's go!"

Go entered the cockpit and the Getter's hand moved up, allowing Ryoma to easily climb up onto a standing position, along with Hayato. Ryoma looked up and caught a handgun from the air, as Hayato said "There's my gun. In case you decide to kill me later. Let's just try and save the world first, okay? I won't try and escape before then."

Musashi through Gore as far as possible and fired missiles at him, the projectiles exploding on impact a second later. Go climbed out of the cockpit, as Ryoma climbed in, and Hayato entered Getter-2, Shin Jaguar. "GETTER BATTLEWING!" Go declared, the wings instantly sprouting from the Getter's back. Go then descended into the cockpit for Getter-3, Shin Bear.

Shin Getter Robo launched through the air faster than anything before, clearing Earth's orbit in seconds, the pilots pressed against their seats even in a machine with its own force of gravity. "What incredible power!" Ryoma purred. "Go, you still alive in there?"

Go's face appeared on Ryoma's screen in response, giving a small nod. "Don't you worry about him, Ryoma!" Hayato replied. "We're the ones who are getting too old for this kind of thing!"

"It's not age, its experience!" Ryoma replied, as he flew towards the missile.

"Well we're about to experience… a missile…" Hayato said, not thinking of a clever one liner in time.

"GETTAAAHHH BATTLE AXE!" Ryoma roared, and the weapon popped out of his shoulder blade, landing in the Getter's hands. This was nothing like the tomahawk. This weapon was equal the height of the Getter, with two sides of the blade, and a spear tip.

Back on Earth's surface. Trillions of tiny salamander like Invaders flooded the floor around Musashi, climbing onto the Getter's treads. Musashi attempted to drive in both directions, but the Invaders had jammed the treads. In the distance, Musashi watched in horror as Gore and Burai marched forward. "No… come on, move!" Musashi cried.

"I'm sorry, it seems I forced you to play a part in judgment day." Saotome laughed. "I planned to face this day alone."

"So, your sorry? I didn't think you had that word in your vocabulary!" Musashi growled. "You're sorry!? Why don't you go tell Genki then!? He's the one who needs to hear it!"

Saotome laughed and then said, "I don't really think he'll EVER forgive me. It seems… he knows too much to forgive."

"Knows too much?" Musashi asked. "Wait… you mean Genki knows!?"

"He knows… you see, from the very beginning I had planned on keeping the secret all to myself. I should have been looking out for her! I should have! But I… I didn't know! I didn't who our enemies were…" Saotome said, thinking of Coen and Stinger.

As Ryoma, Hayato, and Go approached the missile, they came to see something they had not expected. "It can't be…" Ryoma whispered. Can't be!"

Salamanders covered Getter-3 by now, only its head not covered in blackness. "That's right… if only then had I realized what those MONSTERS had planned!"

Getter-1 flew closer and it was confirmed, that Coen and Stinger stood on top of the missile as it flew through the Earth's atmosphere. "Are they even human!?" Ryoma asked.

"RYOMA! Do it now! Destroy the missile with them on it!" Hayato yelled.

Ryoma panted heavily, another panic attack setting in. Hayato continued to yell at Ryoma to act, and finally Ryoma screamed and launched the Getter forward, seeming to teleport to the naked eye. The Getter's axe slammed down onto the missile, but stopped only a few feet away. Coen and Stinger held onto the two sides of the blade, holding the entire Getter's weight with ease.

"We are trying to help you out, Ryoma!" Stinger yelled.

"Or do you want the Earth to go BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Coen yelled, his voice like thunder.

Then the axe broke in half, and Coen leapt onto Shin Getter Robo's chest. He climbed up high enough to stare up into Ryoma's eyes in the cockpit, then opened his mouth, and Invader salamanders spilled out onto the Getter, crawling inside to finish off the pilots.

The same was happening on Earth, as Saotome continued to confess. "I told him everything. From Michiru's death, to letting him see the Invader inside of her! I made sure he knew, made sure he saw the threat we faced! And so, he could continue on with my work…"

"You basterd!" Musashi yelled at him.

Saotome laughed then said, "I had no choice! I risk everything for Shin Dragon, and now it seems they've taken the bate!"

In the atmosphere, Invaders crawled over the legs of the pilots, climbing up their bodies. "Listen," Hayato yelled. "Saotome and I had planned for this to happen all along! That is why Go was created! He can defeat them!"

Invaders covered Go's flight suit and bone claws gently poked at his skin, nervous to touch him with their flesh. Go sneered at the claws, and suddenly Coen recoiled, and all of the Invaders pulled out of the Getter and back inside of him. Both Coen and Stinger looked to the approaching Earth, then leapt from the missile and Getter, leaving the fate of the world up to the pilots' hands.

"Remember everything I taught you Musashi, remember everything you ever knew. Remember my daughter. Remember your friends. Remember the Dinosaur Empire, and the Clan of One Hundred Demons. Remember everything. Go is the key to it all. He is the key to the fate of the world." Saotome informed.

"Then that means Go can save us…" Musashi whispered, as the glass began to break. "BUT ITS ALREADY TOO LATE!" the glass burst and the Invaders poured in, and Burai struck forward, tearing Musashi in half, his hat falling lifelessly to the floor of the cockpit as Invaders devoured him, and ignored the still living Saotome.

"Terrible, terrible things will happen, you'll see!" doctor Stinger called as he fell.

"I see no future for you, no future for anyone!" Coen added.

"Goodbye all, I have to fly now!" Stinger said.

Both voices now spoke at once. "Goodbye, goodbye! We'll see you when you die!"

"Yes, Go! Save us!" Saotome cheered, as Invaders covered him and he laughed with glee.

Shin Getter Robo changed, and Hayato quickly took the lead as the missile sped away. "It's all just as we planned it…" Go whispered.

"Getter Robo, CHANGE!" Hayato yelled as the planes connected and formed Shin Getter Robo-2 as they began to burn up, catching fire and completely turning red. Shin Getter Robo reached the missile, just barely behind it as it approached Saotome's lab. Hayato only had to make it a little bit further and they would have saved the world.

Then the nuclear missile struck the ground, and a wave of Getter Rays and nuclear radiation swept over the world. Benkei had been carrying a little girl separated from her parents as he approached the entrance to a bunker, and looked back to see Genki standing at the edge of the path they were on, staring at the missile as it hit the ground, and exploded.


End file.
